Goopy Le Grande
|image1= Goopy.png|Base GoopyIcon1.png|Phase 1 GoopyIcon2.png|Phase 2 GoopyIcon3.png|Phase 3 |hitpoints = 1000/1200/1400 |phases=3 |forms=3 |location=Inkwell Isle One |moveset = Glop Hop Blue Broozer Slime Slam Slippery Slugger Grave Danger |minions=None |parry=Question Marks |level = Ruse Of An Ooze |gender = Male |role = Slime |designers = }} Goopy Le Grande is one of the first bosses in ''Cuphead'' appearing in Ruse Of An Ooze from Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Goopy appears to be a blue slime with a small red nose. In his final form, he has his blue face with an angry frown on a gray gravestone with a cross on top, displaying the term "RIP". Personality Goopy is incredibly narcissistic, always commenting on how handsome he is, even as a gravestone. However, he seems to hold respect for his opponents, as he makes a cap-tipping gesture to Cuphead and Mugman before the fight is initiated. Battle Intro As the battle begins deep inside the forest, Goopy tips his cap as a greeting to Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 *'Glop Hop' - As the battle commences, Goopy Le Grande begins to bounce around the area in hope of crushing the player(s), which can be avoided by moving around or dashing out of the way. In Expert mode, Goopy bounces much faster. *'Blue Broozer' - Occasionally, he will stop bouncing and throw himself towards players to punch them, turning himself into a giant blue boxing glove after a short pause and yelling "PTOO!" The range of this punch is very short so the player(s) can dodge it by running away easily; as well as also crouching to avoid it safely while still shooting him. Goopy Le Grande will also automatically change directions depending on which direction the player(s) is (are). After taking enough hits, he will eventually stop and swallow a pill. He then becomes twice as large as his original form. He will spawn three pink question marks while he transforms, which is crucial to getting an A-Rank as they are the only objects in this boss battle that can be parried. Hitpoints = 440/288/336 Phase 2 In this phase, Goopy grows twice as large, and gains some brown eyebrows. He reuses his two previous attacks, but they are more powerful to some extent: *'Slime Slam' - He now bounces more erratically and his slam covers more ground. *'Slippery Slugger' - He is now able to throw a punch using his own fist instead of throwing himself, and now, the range is longer. However, those punches are avoidable when the player is in either the far left or far right side, and there is no way to escape, it's best to duck/crouch and shoot at the same time. After taking enough damage, he will stop bouncing, dazed, and is soon crushed by his own tombstone. However, in Simple difficulty, the tombstone doesn't crush him, and the battle simply ends. Hitpoints = 560/540/560 Phase 3 Even after being crushed, Goopy continues the battle as a tombstone. *'Grave Danger' - His only attack is sliding from left to right, stopping only momentarily to slam down onto the player(s) in attempt to crush them (he doesn’t damage the player when sliding left and right). Goopy usually goes by the players 2-3 times before going for the slam. In Expert mode, his tombstone slides across faster, slams down faster, and is generally less predictable, sometimes slamming after just one passage. The only way to damage him is by shooting at his face on the tombstone, which can be quite a hectic fight as players have to both shoot at him and avoid being crushed by him. If the player has Super Art I unlocked, they can jump at the edge of the screen and activate it inwards, dealing great damage. After taking enough damage, Goopy is defeated and his tombstone breaks in half as the picture of his face gets "X" eyes. Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Legrandeconcept.png|''Tombstone attack process concept art'' Goop 1.png|''Intro sprite'' Slimeball.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' Goopy 2.png|''Phase 2 sprite'' File:Goopy phs2 death.gif|''Goopy dazed after taking enough hits'' Goopy 3.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' pquestionmark.png|Question mark sprite imageproxy (1).gif|Goopy Idle Animation Tumblr ox3f5ogGKa1s2wenvo2 540.gif|Goopy's transformation Inspirations *His design seems to reference the Slime, a common enemy and the mascot of Dragon Quest. *The background seems to resemble those in Disney films such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Bambi. *The way Goopy lunges in the form of a boxing glove in the first phase resembles an attack done by The Blob from ClayFighter. *Some of Goopy's facial expressions in both his 1st and 2nd phases resemble Brom Bones' from the ComiColor Cartoon The Headless Horsemen. Likewise, his facial expression on his tombstone resembles those of the numerous animated tombstones in Swing You Sinners!, a 1930 Fleischer Studios cartoon that is referenced many times throughout the game. Trivia *He is basically the tutorial to get players well acquainted to the dashing and ducking features. *His name, Goopy Le Grande, means Goopy The Great in French. **The grammar, however, is incorrect. A correct form would be "Goopy Le Grand" or "Goopy La Grande" because of a slight mix-up in words. *In the first trailer from late 2013, there were two Goopy Le Grandes. This was changed in the final product because of difficulty. **Early designs for the fight had a phase in which Goopy would duplicate themselves, requiring the players to dodge both of them, as they jumped around. *Unlike most bosses, Goopy Le Grande doesn't appear in the good ending with all other debtors, which leads to the assumption that he was actually killed. **He is also the second boss that doesn't appear in the good ending, with the first being The Root Pack, the third being Wally Warbles, and the fourth being Dr. Kahl's Robot. However, only Wally Warbles (being eaten by his paramedics) and Goopy Le Grande (being crushed by a tombstone, which then breaks) are implied to be truly dead. **He could also probably be hidden by bigger characters. (Ex: Captain Brineybeard can be in front of Goopy Le Grande, thus, completely hiding Goopy.) *It may seem impossible, but the player actually can parry slap in this battle. However, the only things that can be parried are the three question marks above Goopy's head in his first transformation. *Goopy Le Grande is the only boss in the game to never use any kind of projectile attack or minions to aid him. *Goopy originally had Honeycomb Herald as his battle theme rather than Ruse Of An Ooze. *In the Forest Follies, there are small Goopy-looking blobs running across logs. They may be the same species as Goopy. *The background used for the battle with Goopy in the demos was changed to an all-new background when the complete game was released. *Before getting his own soundtrack in the demo from 2016, he used the soundtrack from Honeycomb Herald. *Goopy's old death phrase was: "You were slimed! I guess you should try harder.". *In the early beta versions, in Goopy Le Grande's intro, Goopy would be surprised when he and Cuphead make eye contact. *In early gameplay, when Goopy Le Grande is defeated in his giant form, there is a smooth transition of him being knocked back with a painful expression and back to his dazed animation. It was scrapped in the final version, now when he is defeated in that form, it cuts to the dazed animation immediately. ru:Гупи Ле Гранде Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Characters